


Be A Doctor

by americanhoney913



Series: Inktober 2019 [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Day 23 and 24, Doctor Who AU, F/F, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: InktoberDay 23 + 24: Ancient + DizzyThe Doctor and Charlotte are tasked with helping B'alee find her mate, who's been trapped in time.





	Be A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Doctor Who AU. Becky and the Doctor have the same lovable smart dumbass energy.
> 
> Bayley has been turned into B'alee and both she and Sasha aren't human.
> 
> [The 14th Doctor's Sonic](https://66.media.tumblr.com/325c38698ec57224dfd0a30f0508e0d1/9869c45edc8991e3-cd/s640x960/82a98a9bcf7b6dfe4e47e74c7d12f97fec2963c2.jpg)

A soft jazz echoes through the console room as Charlotte enters. The TARDIS hums, lights on the time rotar shining and circular Gallifreyan letters spinning at the top of the console. She wanders across the glass, tracing her hand along the steampunk gears as she moves around the circle. There are little remnants of the previous Doctor, with crystals inside each individual gear, glowing a soft orange. She can hear the Doctor humming from below the console as she tinkers with her beloved spaceship.

Charlotte is about to call down when there’s a sharp sound coming from… outside? She narrows her eyes at the front door. The Doctor had told her after their last adventure that she needed to tune up one of the mechanisms in the TARDIS. They’ve been drifting in space for about one Earth day and Charlotte’s still in her PJs. All that’s outside is the Crab Nebula, if the blonde remembers correctly.

“Wassat?” the Doctor’s head pokes up and Charlotte watches as she scrambles out of the swing suspended from the floor of the room.

The noise keeps going, sounding like the old-timey phone her dad used to have that worked until he moved and they had to disconnect it. It’s a shrill sound that hurts her ears and she covers them when it goes silent and then gets even louder.

“That is not supposed to happen,” the Doctor says as she pulls at the ends of her ponytail. Her red hair looks like it’s on fire and the goggles covering her eyes make her look ridiculous. She lifts them up to reveal that the suction of the goggles has made circles around her eyes. Charlotte can’t help but laugh.

“It’s a police call box, isn’t it?” Charlotte asks as she follows the Doctor. Her long black jacket sweeps across the floor and Charlotte shivers as the redhead pulls the door open. There’s a habitable bubble filled with oxygen right around them and the TARDIS hums a warning as Becky reaches out the pull the phone off the receiver.

“It hasn’t rung since my 12th face,” the Doctor answers. “I don’t even know anyone still alive that has my number except…” Charlotte watches as she swallows and sniffles, wipes discreetly at her eyes before she shakes her head and puts the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

Charlotte watches as the Doctor’s eyes go wide.

* * *

Charlotte shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she watches the newcomer. B’alee, as she had been introduced upon stepping into the TARDIS, sits on the purple couch the Doctor kept around from her last regeneration. B’alee’s ears lay flat against her skull and her tail flicks back and forth in an agitated manner, the fur sticking out from under her leather jacket on end. She has fur like a cheetah, but doesn't understand when Charlotte says the word, just looks at her with a wrinkled cat nose and sad eyes before turning away.

“Here,” the Doctor says as she hands the woman a cup of tea, the steam curling as it rises. “This should help with the nerves.”

B’alee nods her thanks but doesn’t lift the cup to her lips. Her hands shake and some of the golden liquid spills out to dampen the fur on her hands. The claws-like fingernails click as she taps the porcelain.

“She never came home,” B’alee rasps, her golden eyes wide. She takes a shaky breath and Charlotte watches as the tears slide down the black line from B’alee’s eyes, following the outline of her nose, and meeting the corners of her mouth. “She promised she would come home. And she never did.” B’alee sniffles. “I didn’t know who else to call.”

Charlotte settles down on the little chair sticking out from the console as the Doctor sits down next to the alien. She rests her hand on the feline-woman’s arm, worry wrinkling her forehead.

“What can we do to help?” Charlotte asks the Doctor. She knows the Doctor can’t turn anyone away, will always do anything to help.  _ Be a doctor, _ Charlotte remembers the Doctor saying under her breath, when she’s struggling to figure out what to do.

“Whatever we can,” the Doctor responds, her eyes hard with determination as she rises from the couch, letting B’alee’s hand go. She steps up to the TARDIS console and flicks a few buttons, twists a few nobs, and flicks the main switch.

The TARDIS hums and wheezes as it begins the journey to find Sasha.

* * *

** _Abandoned Mansion, 1983_ **

The house where they traced Sasha’s signature is beautiful in a haunted kind of way. Ivy crawls up the sides, moss-covered balconies, and weeds growing along the pathways. All the greenery lends itself to the abandoned beautiful mansion. The Doctor said that there was some form of life inside she said that the scanner picked up something inside and she wanted to go investigate, even though it looks like the property hasn’t been touched in years. “‘S flickerin’ but it’s there,” the Doctor says as she holds out her sonic. The sonic makes a buzzing out, the red light inside the “cage” at the top. “Like a candle dancin’ in the breeze.”

They step into the main area and Charlotte pulls her jacket tighter around her. She can see her breath in front of her and she sees that B’alee’s fur has fluffed up where it’s coming out of her own jacket and her tight jeans. However, the Doctor looks fine in her leather pants, a white tank top with a corset accentuating her curves. Her long black coat swishes behind her as she walks at the front of their little group.

“How are we going to find her?” B’alee asks as her ears flick back and forth, listening for any sounds. The Felius follows behind the redhead, Charlotte bringing up the rear, and the click of her non-retractable claws echoes through the empty hall. The blonde knows little of B’alee’s mate, but she knows the woman works at the Time Bureau, has her own prototype time travel device, and isn't fully human. Something she needed to know in order to spot her. 

“Well, her signature’s here, so we know where to look.” The Doctor sweeps her sonic back and forth. “We might be able to use the TARDIS to pull her out. Might be a time loop or temporal displacement. Easy-peasy.”

B’alee nods and scratches at her arm. She looks uncomfortable and Charlotte wants to reach out and reassure her that the Doctor can fix anything, but she doesn’t know the feline-woman well enough. B’alee follows the Doctor while the blonde wanders off on her own.

Charlotte walks with one hand against the wall, wallpaper tacky and scratchy against her skin as she moves deeper and deeper.

_Can you hear me?_ a voice screams through the emptiness. 

Charlotte jumps. "Hello?" she calls out. There's no response for a few minutes before she hears the voice again.

_ Can you hear me? _

_Hello?_ Charlotte thinks the words instead of saying them out loud and there's something that explodes like joy in the back of her mind, but it's not her own. Fear washes over her, but then something grabs it and pushes it away.

_You can hear me?_ the voice asks and Charlotte realizes that someone is trying to communicate with her through her mind. She's met telepaths before on her travels with the Doctor, but none that's she's been able to respond to.

_Where are you?_ she asks.

_ I'm stuck. I don't know where. Don't know when. _

Charlotte continues along the path as she communicates with whatever has settled into her head. She lets it chatter on, as if it hasn’t had any way to speak in years.

She enters the kitchen and freezes. A light flicker starlets her and something appears, as if out of the mist. Charlotte screams for the Doctor and B’alee as the mist takes the shape of a woman. B’alee races in on all fours, her ears nervously flicking back and forth and tail swinging as she races around the corner. The Doctor follows, putting her hands on her knees once she reaches Charlotte.

“What didja find?” the Doctor asks as she waves her sonic.

“There was something right there.” Charlotte points to the arched doorway across from them. “A woman.”

B’alee sniffs the air and her eyes go wide. She paces back and forth across the space, tail lashing from side to side. “She’s here. I can smell her.” She grips one side of the arch, claws digging into the wood and making it splinter.

The mist appears again and Charlotte can finally get a good look at her. She can’t make out any of the features in great detail; all she can see is blue streaming down her back like a waterfall, some purple mixed in to make it look like midnight. There are no defining features on the woman's face and she’s dressed all in white, but not a dress. It looks like armor of some kind, white and curly and shiny, even in the blurry light. It makes her dizzy to try to focus on the details, trying to figure out exactly what the woman looks like. 

“Sasha!” B’alee hisses as the woman disappears again in the mist, continues to claw at the wood until her hands are raw and bloody. Tears stream down her cheeks as the Doctor pulls her back. “No! Please, get her back! Sasha, come back!” She struggles against the redhead until she collapses into sobs, falling to the ground with the Doctor falling with her.

“We’re going to get her back, B’alee,” she whispers. “I promise.”

* * *

B’alee cries as the Doctor pulls Sasha out of the time rift and the woman stumbles into the cheetah-woman’s arms. Charlotte steps away, allowing them space as B’alee curls around Sasha on the plush purple couch.

“Told you we’d get her back,” the Doctor says as she puffs up her chest, hands on her hips. Charlotte nods her head and smiles. B’alee purrs and the blonde sees the fur on her neck and throat actually heave with how hard she’s purring.

The silence allows Charlotte to get a good look at the time jumper, as Sasha said her job title. She’s got blue and purple braids, beads scattered in them. They look like they’re pulsing with electricity. Her hair is pulled back into a single, thick ponytail and B’alee twirls one of the braids around her fingers.

The Doctor brings cups of tea and Sasha tells them that her suit malfunctioned, probably due to the kimoyo beads in her hair that gave off slight electrical pulses. She then goes on to thank Charlotte for letting her know someone was there. Charlotte knew she was talking to a telepath, but for Sasha to acknowledge it made her feel weird. Sasha’s been inside her mind. Knows all of her secrets. But she’s glad that she was able to help, even a little bit.

The blonde jumps as the Doctor swaggers over and throws an arm over her shoulder. It’s awkward because she’s taller than the other woman, something she’s griped about many times before.

“I’m glad you could help your friend,” Charlotte says as she looks down at the Doctor. The redhead spins her sonic with her fingers and won’t look at Charlotte.

“Ancient stories never fail, Charlie.”

The blonde narrows her eyes at the Gallifreyan. “What do you mean? I thought we make our own stories. Didn’t you tell Mary Shelley that?”

“I did, but this is different. Sure, people can control their destinies, but there’s some that play out over and over again. I’ve seen it before. My friends. Even myself and a companion or two.” The redhead blushes. “It’s the oldest story in the universe. This one or any other. An ancient one. Two people fall in love, get separated by events–war, politics, accidents in time.” She gestures to where Sasha’s time suit lay on the floor, smoking and letting off little sparks. “She’s thrown out of the hex or he’s thrown into it. Since then they’ve been yearning for each other across time and space. Across dimensions. But they always find their way back together in the end. Most of the time, anyway.” She sniffles and shrugs. “Not all stories are so lucky.”

Charlotte turns from where B’alee has fallen asleep on top of Sasha. The blue-haired NuHuman sighs and puts her cup on the ground next to the couch.

The Doctor accepts Charlotte’s hug when she gives it, pressing her nose into the redhead’s hair, feeling warm breath against her skin. She hopes that nothing like that happens to them.

Charlotte had promised herself, when she first joined the Doctor and left her life behind, not to fall in love. A trick she has to do quite a lot during their adventures. The Doctor’s curiosity makes her dizzy sometimes-- the woman sure can monologue when she gets a puzzle that needs solving-- and she can hardly keep up with her sometimes.

The trick is don’t fall in love. Charlotte’s failed miserably on that front. She doesn’t want to end up like the Doctor’s story, but she knows that it’s inevitable. And she doesn’t regret it one bit, doesn’t regret taking the Doctor’s hand and running off with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed yet another long fic. Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Tomorrow: Tasty


End file.
